Harry's Story
by MysticJaden
Summary: Hermione is in a romantic crisis. Harry and Susan decide to talk to her to ease her worries and help her decide. Hermione/? and Harry/Susan/? pairing. No LEMON but referenced. Enjoy.


I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.

Harry put some toast and eggs on his plate. He always loved breakfast.

Harry Potter saw movement next to him and smiled.

"Orange juice?" he asked and heard an angelic giggle.

"Thanks." Susan said as she helped herself some cereal as Harry handed her his own glass.

"Thanks honey."

Harry and Susan were together for almost six months. They started to know each-other at the end of sixth year, wrote a lot of letters during summer and finally made it official on the Express at the beginning of seventh year.

They were really happy. Harry already defeated Voldemort and his life took a turn to the right direction after it. Dumbledore made the press leave him alone, the Slytherins didn't make a fool of him (out of fear no doubt) and even Snape was nicer. Well, not a lot nicer, but still.

Harry chew on a piece of bacon as he reread his Charms homework. Susan smiled at her boyfriend.

She just loved him, she really did. She looked at the diamond ring on her finger and smiled even wider. For some strange reason she accepted his engagement offer as soon as he said the words.

Susan was still shaken by how he asked her. All of them were. What shocked her the most was his reluctance to show off. He asked her in a broom cupboard, in the dark.

Hermione was shocked. 'How could you do such an un-romantic thing?' she yelled. 'This is one of the most important moments in a girl's life and what do you do? In a broom cupboard?'

Ron just laughed. He flat-out fell from the sofa and laughed.

Susan, however, thought that any other way would have been out of character with Harry. How he blushed, how he stuttered, how utterly cute he looked, kneeling there, shaking. Susan knew what he was going to ask the moment he knelt before her yet she was not afraid. She knew exactly how she'll answer.

She knew she loved him and she knew they would end up married, yet she did not expect him to ask her while they're still in school.

"I just love Saturday."

Harry's voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"Why again? First day of weekend?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Nah. I just love them. No reason at all."

"Goof."

"Yup. And you love me."

Susan gave him a small kiss on the lips but when she heard a snicker she looked around. Of course it was Ginny Weasley. Who else?

Ginny was not utterly happy with Harry falling for someone else. She claimed that she was the only one who was allowed to love the Boy-Who-Lived and that Susan was just an attention-seeking whore. Yup, that's what she said.

No one has ever pissed Harry off that much in his life before. Malfoy, Snape, Voldemort, Dursleys... they got nothing on Ginny Weasley calling his love a whore. Susan was sure she heard the argument in her second floor Common Room while the Gryffindors were on the seventh. Ron and Hermione were shaking the day after. Ginny didn't come to class for a week.

But what happened after was something Susan will remember for the rest of her life. Susan wanted to have sex with Harry before but he refused, saying that he wanted to do it after their marriage. The Hufflepuff thought it was incredibly sweet and she agreed to his terms but after the terribly loud and hazardous argument with Ginny, Harry was so pumped up and had so much energy he had to burn that he just strolled down the stairs like a rhino and banged on the Hufflepuff's portrait entrance. Susan, hearing about the argument from other students thought it would be Harry so she was the one who opened the picture up.

Without a word or anything, Harry grabbed Susan's robes and started to pull her out of the school. He kicked open the large oak doors (which was a feat in itself) and went towards the Quiddich pitch. Susan tried to ask him what was wrong, tried to speak to him but Harry just stared forward without glancing at her. When the girl started to get really annoyed and was about to pull herself out of her boyfriend's grasp, they reached the Gryffindor team's locker room. Harry, as Captain, had keys to it and locked all the doors.

The young Hufflepuff was speechless but before she could ask or say anything Harry grabbed her by the hips and threw her on the wall, kissing her hard. Susan reacted by reflex and hugged his body with her legs, responding to his kiss.

They had amazing sex, first for both of them. Susan could not walk straight for weeks and because of her state and Harry's unnaturally wide smile, stories were cooked up and in Hogwarts gossip travelled faster than light.

The young couple admitted nothing, yet they didn't deny the rumours.

Ron, of course, didn't speak to Harry. He was torn between loyalty towards Ginny and his best friend. He chose family. The Boy-Who-Lived wasn't angry at him at all, he though Ron did the right thing, something he would have done in his place.

Hermione stood by Harry, 100%. Ron forced her to chose between him and Harry and she chose him. Harry was like a brother to her, the person she felt was the closest to her, even closer than her parents. Being with him for almost seven years straight, could do that.

Getting back from the past, Susan answered Ginny's frown with her own. Harry was her man, no one else could put a finger on him. Well, two others could. Hermione and Hannah. Hermione, not much explanation needed. Hannah... something different altogether. A long story.

Both of them stood and left the Gryffindor table. Susan liked to eat with Harry's friends. They had a great time together. Seamus, Dean and Neville were a great bunch and even Lavender and Parvati were nice if you counted out their urges to gossip.

Harry and Susan winked at a smiling Hannah and left the Great Hall. They walked up the stairs towards the Head Common Rooms. Being the Head Boy had its perks.

"So what are we going to do today?" Harry asked, snaking his arm around Susan's hips.

"Dunno." she said and yawned. "Couple of hours in bed wouldn't hurt." Harry smirked.

"You're speaking my language Su."

When they arrived at the entrance Harry gave the portrait the password and walked in the large room. Harry's hand was on the doorknob when they heard muffled sobs from the Head Girl's room. They looked at each-other and sighed. There goes their peaceful slumber.

After Harry's large argument with Ginny, Ron was always on Hermione, never letting her rest. He always questioned her why she chose Harry but most importantly he wanted her to help him with his homework. Ron's grades started to fail right after Hermione's departure and he was worried he might not make the NEWTs.

Hermione more often got nervous breakdowns and Ron made her feel that if he'll fail it all will be her fault. Well, that spent the brunette on a guild trip and she was so messed up she fainted during class and she was in the Hospital Wing for a days. After visiting her, Harry went after Ron and Susan found Ginny.

No one really knew what they did but the Weasley siblings were not seen for a long time and Harry and Susan went to detention with Snape with smiles.

Harry nudged Susan on the shoulder and smiled.

"Go and get in the bed." he said "I'll see to her okay?" Susan nodded and smiled sadly.

"You call me of you need me right?"

"Of course."

Susan gave him a small peck on the lips and went into the room. Harry shook himself and sighed. Big brother mode: engage.

"Hermione?" he asked as he knocked on her door.

"Go away!" she shrieked. 'Oh boy.' Harry thought as he knocked again.

"Sis you know I'm not going away until you open the door." he said with more force. He still didn't hear her getting up so he tried again.

"I have my wand with me." That did the trick.

Harry heard the lock click and the door opened a bit. He took it as a sign and slowly walked inside.

Harry gasped. Hermione was a mess. She sat back on her bed and fidgeted nervously. Her eyes were puffy from crying (Harry speculated) for hours. Her skin was whiter than chalk, her bushy brown hair was messy and shaggy all over.

"Sis... what's wrong?" Harry asked in shock. He sat next to her and grabbed her hands. Her eyes were wide as she looked at him.

"Harry!" she yelled as she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. She cried even harder now and buried her face into his chest.

"What's up? What happened? Was it Ron? I swear I'll..."

"No, it wasn't him... today." she whispered. Her lips were quivering and she looked like she wanted to say something but held back. Harry hugged her tighter as comfort.

"You know you can tell me everything. No matter what I'll be with you Sis."

A shadow of a smile played on Hermione's face but it disappeared quickly.

"Thank you Harry. But I'm afraid you might not think so after I tell you." Harry raised a brow.

"Now you're scaring me. You want to be the next Voldemort or something?" that made her laugh.

"No, of course not! How did that come to your mind?"

"Nah doesn't matter. So what's your secret Sis?" now Hermione really smiled. She felt comfortable with him. She knew she could trust him.

"I'm... in love."

Harry gaped. Well that wasn't what he was expecting. What could make Hermione cry like this? Maybe an A in Transfiguration. Or Crookshanks' death. But... being in love?

"Umm... isn't that a good thing?" he asked. Hermione shook her head violently.

"Of course not!" she yelled, losing control over her voice yet again. "I'm supposed to be a good girl! I'm Prefect! Head Girl! I have to be symbol of the student body and to the student body. I have to be perfect. I have to be someone they look up to..." she was rambling, her eyes staring into the distance. She looked like she was quoting from a book. Something was seriously wrong.

Harry got up, pulling Hermione into his arms. He had to get Susan.

*

Half an hour later Hermione was sitting on the Heads' Common Room's sofas with a steaming mug of chocolate in her hands. Her bloodshot eyes were staring into the flames of the fireplace. Harry and Susan (who was only wearing one of Harry's T-shirts and underwear, much to her boyfriend's distraction.) were sitting on the ground right before her.

"Hermione darling, please speak to us." Susan tried. Hermione and Susan have gotten really close after she started to date Harry. They were much like Ron and Harry. Well, like they _were_ at least.

"I'm sorry I'm such a sissy. I... don't know what came over me. The NEWTs are at our doorstep... and that git Ron!"

"It's okay Sis." Harry said as he squeezed Hermione's knees comfortingly. "Just start wherever you like."

The brunette sighed and sipped her chocolate. She finally calmed down and tried to resemble her old self as much as she could.

"Well..." she started awkwardly. "It all started with Ron, of course."

_*Flashback*_

"_Ron, leave me alone!" Hermione yelled. The redhead did not leave though._

"_Hermione you just have to help me! You HAVE to!" he crossed her and stood right in front of her, not letting Hermione pass. The girl hugged her bag tighter and tried to get past him but t he library door was too narrow._

"_Ronald for the last time I will not help you in your homework!" she said in a low voice. And she choose this time to leave her wand in her bag. Great._

"_And why not? Oh, you're in a hurry to go to Harry aren't you? I know you're helping him. His grades are getting better. I'm not stupid, I can see how good he is in all classes. I know you only think I'm a hindrance don't you? Both of you are fine without me, that's what you two are laughing about in your little Head Common Room aren't you?"_

_SMACK!_

_Hermione withdrew her hand with shock on her face. Ron rubbed his red cheek, his eyes cold._

"_I see." was all he said. He towered over the girl and for the first time during their friendship, Hermione was afraid of him._

"_Ron... it's not what you think." she tried in the calmest voice she could muster. "For your information I am not helping Harry. I'm not even reading the homework he's already done with. It's he who learns. Secondly, we are not laughing at you behind your back. It is you who left us, if you remember."_

_Ron sneered. "What was I supposed to do? Leave my sister? My family?" Hermione huffed._

"_If you must know Harry agrees with you. He said he's not worth it. He thinks he's nothing to you. And he is sad. He thinks it was he who broke our friendship. But just because your sister can't grow up you should not blame us!"_

_Ron lifted his hand to strike her. Hermione closed her eyes and waited for the impact which will undoubtedly brake her jaw but it never came._

_When she opened her eyes she saw Ron looking behind his back, his fist still in the air. _

"_I think it would be wise to put that down Weasley." came a sneer. Hermione found it familiar but couldn't place it. It was a girl, that was certain._

_Ron still didn't move._

"_I said put it down!"_

"_It's none of your business Slytherin!" Hermione gasped. Was a Slytherin helping her?_

"_You almost hit a girl you git. Get the bloody hell out of here before I get a teacher!"_

_Ron turned back to Hermione and lowered his hand. _

"_We are not done talking." he whispered and turned to leave but before he did, he turned back and said in a low voice. "If I fail my NEWTs it will be your fault Hermione. Remember that."_

_It was even worse than a punch. Hermione just stood there, mouth wide, her eyes teary, face pale. The Slytherin walked in and sneered._

"_Git. You okay Granger?" The brunette glanced at her saviour. She had waist-long, curly red hair and silver eyes. Now she finally recognised her._

"_Yes Daphne. Thanks." her voice sounded hollow and emotionless. The redhead raised a brow._

"_He stabbed you with the last one didn't he? Asshole."_

"_What?"_

"_You're really out of it aren't you Granger?" Daphne asked with only a little concern in her voice. She put a hand on Hermione's shoulder but she didn't react at all._

"_You in there?" she shook the brunette a bit but she still didn't say a thing, just stared into nothingness._

"_My fault..." she finally muttered. "It will all be my fault..."_

"_Uh oh..." Daphne said as she saw tears gather in the Gryffindor's eyes. Hermione fell to her knees and felt her bag slipping from her hands. It fell on the floor next to her and all of her books spilled out of it. She put her head in her hands and started crying. This was not right. She never cried. She was strong, she was..._

"_Of course it won't be your fault." she heard a voice next to her. Daphne kneeled down too and started to pack Hermione's books back into her bag. "Just look at Potter. He was nothing special but now he's top notch in all of his classes. Weasley just has to get his act together."_

_Hermione saw the loop-sided grin on the other girl's face and couldn't help but smile. She wondered why the Slytherin didn't do it more often. Daphne Greengrass was often mocked to be the 'Granger of Slytherin House'. She was clever and number one in all of her house. The only thing she didn't excel at was Quiddich, much like Hermione herself._

_Whenever she saw Daphne she was sneering or scoffing. Her porcelain skin was clear, not a freckle or wrinkle. And she looked really beautiful when she was smiling. _

_Hermione and Daphne were staring into each-other's eyes for long minutes until Hermione cleared her throat and stood up. Her sorrow forgotten, she accepted her bag from Daphne._

"_Thanks. I'm sorry you had to see that. I usually try to..." she started but the Slytherin smirked._

"_What, hold it off 'til you can run off to Potter? Cheer up Granger. Weasley doesn't worth it."_

_Hermione smiled again. She didn't know why but Daphne saying how it wasn't her fault and how much she berated Ron made her feel good. There was this warm, fuzzy feeling in her stomach when she saw the other girl smirk. Like butterflies. _

'_Oh no...' she thought. 'This is what Harry said he felt when he was with Susan! This is not good. Not good at all. It's Ron, he's messing with my head. It's just the emotional stress.'_

_Still, it sounded fake, even in her head. She glanced at the still smirking Slytherin but turned away instantly._

'_No, I can't fall for her! I can't even start with which's the bigger problem! That's she's a Slytherin or that she's a girl!'_

"_Something on your mind Granger?"_

_Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts. _

"_I don't want to be rude, but what are you doing here again?" Hermione asked to stall for time. Daphne just shrugged._

"_I'm checking on you of course." Hermione just gaped._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Well, you weren't yourself nowadays. You are the only one who gave me a challenge in class yet I saw you slipping. You didn't know the answers to some questions and just yesterday you didn't do your assignment. I was wondering what happened and I came to find out. I think I got my answers."_

"_You did." Hermione muttered, but Daphne heard her. _

"_Weasley messing with your head then?" she asked. Hermione nodded. She wanted to be honest because she thought it'll get her out of this conversation faster. And away from her._

_Suddenly Daphne leaned really close to Hermione. The brunette yelped, a bit startled but she didn't move away. Their noses were almost touching._

"_So you'll be okay for now?" Daphne whispered. Hermione nodded, not trusting her voice. The warmth in her stomach intensified so much that she was now sweating. Her lips parted in anticipation, yet she did not know why. Daphne was even closer now, their noses actually touching. _

"_You know I always envied you Granger." she muttered. Hermione's breaths became deeper and harder._

"_M...Me?" she stuttered._

"_Yes you. I was always judged by my beauty. I'm no hypocrite. I know how I look like. And you... you are so gorgeous... yet you are known for your brains and your brains alone. You're so lucky."_

"_Am I?"_

"_Yes. Potter is a true friend. A brother, even. In our house that's shunned upon. We have comrades and classmates but we never warm up enough to have that kind of relationship." she leaned even closer. "You are so beautiful."_

"_I am not..." Hermione muttered without any strength at all. Their lips were not even an inch apart. The brunette felt the Slytherin's warm breath and her stomach fluttered even more._

_Finally it was her who closed the almost nonexistent distance between their lips._

_The kiss was light and soft, romantic yet passionate. Every girl's dream._

_Hermione got lost in the sensation. The warmth she felt... she never felt anything like this before. Daphne slowly opened her mouth and let her moist tongue tug on the other girl's lips. Hermione obliged and opened her mouth, letting the Slytherin take control. She hugged her bag tighter._

_  
'Wait, what am I doing?' she thought. 'She's a Slytherin! A GIRL! It's wrong! I'm not supposed to!"_

_Her bag fell from her hands as she tried to push Daphne off of her but she felt weak. Her palms rested on the other girl's chest, just between the full breasts. _

'_It feels so good. But I can't let it control me. I'm Head Girl! I can't be this... this dirty! It's wrong! No!'_

_Hermione finally found the strength to push Daphne off of her._

"_What's wrong?" she asked as the brunette shook her head violently. "Why did you stop?"_

"_This... THIS is wrong. We can't... I can't feel this way." Daphne looked a bit clueless but then she sneered._

"_Why? I thought you liked it."_

"_I did... didn't... I don't know!" Hermione yelled. She tried to run but Daphne grabbed her hand and forced her back._

"_What's with you?" she cried but Hermione broke from her grip and bolted out of the library. Daphne just stared after her. She looked down and saw her bag still on the floor. She grabbed it and hugged it like a little girl her Teddy bear._

"_Granger." she whispered. "Hermione..."_

_*End of Flashback*_

"Damn." Harry muttered as he held his chin in his hand. "That's something."

"Indeed." Susan said. Hermione finished her chocolate and put the mug on the nearby table.

"It's okay." she whispered. "You can hate me now." Harry looked at her with shock.

"What are you talking about?" he said, bewildered. "We don't hate you. Where did that come from?"

"Oh honey. Of course we don't hate you." Susan got up from the ground and sat next to Hermione, hugging the brunette tightly. "We love you, no matter what. This is nothing to be embarrassed about."

This time Hermione didn't cry, her body didn't shake with sobs. She smiled at them.

"Thank you." she whispered. Harry stroke his chin.

"Well you left her there in the Library? Just like that?" he asked. Hermione blushed in embarrassment and nodded.

"I know it wasn't nice. But I freaked! I just... didn't know what to do! I..."

"It's okay." Susan said and stroke the bushy hair gently in a comforting manner. She looked at Harry.

"What do you think we should do?" the boy stared into the fire for a few minutes before he sighed.

"I think we should tell her our story."

Susan smiled and nodded. Yes that would be helpful. Plus there are things Hermione still didn't know about them and maybe the time has finally come for them to tell her.

"You want to start?" she asked. Hermione's eyes darted from the Hufflepuff to her 'brother'.

"Please. Ladies first."

"As you wish." Susan turned back to the brunette who still had an inquisitive and questioning expression on her face.

"Remember when Harry gave me lessons in Herbology last year?" she asked and the Gryffindor just nodded.

"Well, it all started why I asked him. You see some people like to divide the houses into two groups. Traditionalists and revolutionalists. The latter are Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. They never really concerned themselves about being purebloods or upholding old traditions like the marriage rituals or vows. To Hufflepuff and Slytherin these things are really important. Funny really." Susan said, smirking. "How close those houses are. Well, back to the point, I was not really good in Herbology and to a Hufflepuff Prefect that was a disgrace. I couldn't ask for help in my own house, I was too afraid that they'll find out."

"I was never into gossip but I overheard some. I knew Neville... harboured some feelings towards me. I feared that he'll get the wrong idea and that our lessons would be too awkward and I had no friends from Slytherin (obviously) or from Ravenclaw I had to settle with Harry." Susan chuckled and Harry playfully kicked the sofa they were sitting in.

"Yup, I was a last resort. Lucky me."

"Shut it you." Susan smiled. "Let me continue." she turned back to Hermione who was listening her intently. The strawberry blonde laughed at her 'sister'. She looked focused, her eyes staring at the couple. How she was able to watch two people at once was beyond Harry but he was glad that the story made her forget her own problems. No one knew the real story behind Harry and Susan's relationship, not even her. Whenever she asked Harry just said that 'they just clicked'. The Hufflepuff cleared her throat and continued.

"So Harry helped me learn Herbology and we started to know each-other a bit better. He told me things, I told him things. Soon the exams came and I passed with flying colours. I was so happy I ran to find Harry. He was out flying on the Quiddich pitch alone. I waved to him and when he finally saw me and landed I threw myself on him, hugging him like a madman. He was so adorably nervous, stuttering there." Harry snorted.

"Sure, make me look like an idiot. Fire away." Susan playfully hit his head. "Alright, alright, continue! I shut up."

"So, as I was saying. I kissed him right there and then. I don't really know how long we were there but we both agreed that it was just out of passion, nothing more. So we left Hogwarts but we swore to write each-other. As friends of course."

"During summer Harry and I exchanged a lot of letters. Slowly I started to feel a strange pull. I was sure it was nothing but with every letter it became stronger. I talked to Hannah and my mum but neither knew what to say other than I had a crush on Harry and I wanted to see him. I laughed at them of course. Me and Harry? _The_ Harry?"

"Slowly however, I started to listen their little messages. I _did_ feel something. I wanted to see him, I wanted to be with him. I got so used to us being together after school. In the greenhouses, just the two of us as we talked about plants... and sometimes about our lives. I really did develop a crush on this fool." She ruffled Harry's messy raven locks lovingly. The boy just smirked and shrugged. Susan continued.

"Every time I looked into the mirror I couldn't help but laugh. I mean... me? Susan bloody Bones and _the_ Harry Potter? I should be kissing the ground he's walking on!"

"Hey!" Harry yelled but both Hermione and Susan hushed him. The boy muttered something under his breath and let his girlfriend continue.

"And there was Ginny Weasley. Everyone knew that she was heads over heels for the guy. And what about Hermione Granger? Everyone said that you were like a guard dog, always protecting him. I'm not ashamed to say that I feared both of you." Susan smiled, her eyes glassed. She was reliving a precious memory she was fond of.

"Then we met on the train. He was buying stuff from the trolley and I was just leaving the Prefect's meeting. Every fear or doubt I had just disappeared. Harry greeted my with a smile. When he said my name I just lost it, I jumped him. I kissed him flat on the mouth and pulled him into an empty compartment. Poor witch, she just stood with her trolley and gaped."

"Bloody hell, she almost got a heart attack!" Harry Laughed. Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"She really did. Well, to continue the story... We decided to give it a try. Obviously it worked out. We... how did Harry like to put it? We clicked. Want to continue the story love?"

"If you want." Harry almost instantly felt Hermione's burning gaze on him and shook a bit. She was really aggressive when it came to acquiring information.

"We were sure in our feelings but not sure how to tell you guys. Obviously you were the first one we came out to. We knew you would just want both of us to be happy." they shared smiles. "Ron and Hannah were a tad harder. Ron acted like an arrogant, jealous git. He was angry that his love life sucked. He said that the only reason I have a girlfriend is because of my fame!" Hermione gasped.

"He didn't!"

"He did." Harry said as he snuggled closer to his girlfriend. She started to stroke his hair which Harry enjoyed immensely. "But he apologised soon after and I forgot it quickly. Hannah... well here comes our story's point, I believe." he looked at Susan who nodded.

"Look, Sis there is something I did not tell you before." Harry started a bit nervously. "Well... when we told Hannah... she kinda had a breakdown. She started to cry and jumped on me. She started to hit my chest. Without much strength I might add and thank God for that. I would still be in the Hospital Wing after that beating. Well, to make a long story short, she admitted to us that she was in love with Susan for... I dunno, forever."

"Woah." Hermione said in awe. "So what happened then?" Harry almost fell over. She sounded like a child who's told a bedtime story. The boy continued.

"We sat down and talked about it. Normally I would apologise to Hannah and say that Susan should decide... but she was so sad. She really was in love."

"So we decided to share." Susan exclaimed happily. Hermione's lower jaw touched the ground.

"You what!?" she yelled. Harry shook. He knew she would have a reaction like this.

"It was my idea." Susan said to help Harry out. She knew usually people blamed the males for these kind of... exotic relationships.

"You're idea?" the brunette shrieked. "A threesome?"

"No, NO! We are not having sex together!" Susan raised her hands in protection. "Look, I'll come out loud and clear. I'm a lesbian."

Hermione just gaped, her mind racing madly. Susan was a... how could she be a lesbian? She... was with Harry wasn't she? She saw them kiss and hug and...

"Let me explain." Susan said, holding Hermione by her shoulders. "The only male I am attracted to is Harry. Never have I felt any romantic feeling towards boys, only girls. Plus I cannot get aroused by boys, and believe me, I tried."

The blonde had a frown on her face.

"I always tried to get rid of my sexual... 'difference' as my Mum liked to put it, but I couldn't. I just love girls."

"When I got together with Harry I thought I was finally over it. That it was just a teenage problem. But when Hannah admitted that she loved me I just couldn't find the words. I kissed her. It just started out as a test... to know if I feel something... and I did."

"We talked about it, nights after nights but I just couldn't decide. I loved both of them with all my heart."

Susan actually had small tears in her eyes. Harry smiled her for comfort and squeezed her knees.

"Harry made the decision for me. He asked both my and Hannah's hand in marriage. If you look closely enough you can see a same ring on her finger as I have."

Hermione stared at Harry for a long time. The boy started to fidget nervously under the motherly disapproval she emitted but when he glanced at her girlfriend he straightened his back.

"Hannah and I are good friends now. We are close. And we share something important: we would do anything for Susan. She tried to say no once or twice... she didn't want me and Hannah to get into an awkward situation. She didn't want to use us. But she is not." Susan slipped off the sofa, right into Harry's lap.

"No matter how strange our relationship will be we will continue going on. It is not something I will throw away." Harry's voice was strong and Hermione knew how serious he was. "Hannah and I... we will get used to each-other. We kissed yesterday... Susan almost cried in happiness. It might look disgusting to some... even a disgrace. But it doesn't matter. Not if we're together."

Hermione nodded, learning her lesson. She knew why they told her their story. No matter what she might look like... how her relationship might look like... it didn't matter. If she felt it to be right... then it was.

The entrance opened and all three of them turned to the entering Hannah. The redhead looked at the occupants and smiled.

"Hey there." she said kindly. Susan jumped up and run to her other love. They hugged, Hannah casting some nervous glances at Hermione. Harry just smiled and nodded. Hannah hugged Susan even tighter, kissing her on the lips.

"Missed me, love? You weren't at breakfast." she said. The blonde just shrugged.

"I wanted to stay in bed for some plus hours. Hence the clothing." she motioned to the T-shirt she wore.

"Lazy bum." Hannah muttered.

"Hey, I thought you liked my bum." Susan pouted.

"I won't even answer that. Now let me get to my man."

"Hey Hannah. Sorry to make you worry." Harry said as he stood. He and the redhead fidgeted nervously for a bit and then leaned in to kiss. Hermione smiled. She saw what Harry was talking about when he said that it was worth it. He and the redhead Hufflepuff looked really fond of each-other, not really in love. Well, Hannah was a lesbian so it was not working that way, but they were strong enough to get used to both physical and spiritual attachments.

Hermione's smile widened even more. She knew what to do.

"Hermione." she turned to Hannah who had a gentle expression on her face. "Someone's looking for you. Normally I would just ask her to shove herself into her unseen body hole but I think she's here on business."

Hermione stood and tried to straighten her hair and clothes to look presentable.

"Thank you Hannah." she said and Harry smiled. She sounded like the old Hermione just now.

"Hermione." the boy grabbed her shoulder softly, making her turn towards him. "Do you think... you really have it for her?"

The brunette nodded. No matter how much she cried and started to hate herself she still felt the fluttering warmth in her stomach when she thought about Daphne. She smiled and pushed Harry's hand from her shoulder gently.

"Then go Sis. Get her."

"Thanks... brother." she said it. She never called him this... never. Harry was shocked a bit but then smirked.

"And invite her here sometime would you? I have to give her the 'Big Brother Talk'."

"Sure."

Hermione opened the portrait hole and walked out. Daphne stood there, in her Slytherin robes but the brunette didn't care. The redhead hugged Hermione's schoolbag like it was her own and watched some paintings on the corridor. She turned towards the entrance when she heard noises from behind her.

"Hey." she said as she saw an approaching Hermione.

"Hey." she whispered.

Daphne opened her mouth to say something, like 'Sorry' or a more in character 'How dare you run off on me?' but she was silenced by the Gryffindor's lips on hers.

They kissed for minutes, hours, days... they didn't know how long.

Truly, they didn't care.

It didn't matter.

*

DONE! Please give me some reviews. Don't make me beg! Hehe.


End file.
